Mirror Image
by Jewelieishness
Summary: [Oneshot][GaitoxKaitoxNagisa][SaraxLuciaxHanon] When you're autosexual and don't have the flexibility to screw yourself, sometimes, your twin brother'll have to do. LEMON [Crack warning]


**Author's Notes: This...is the first lemon I've ever written. I personally think it's a bad idea for my first lemon to be a threesome, but I had to include Nagisa...xD OOCness warning! Especially on Gaito.**

**Oh yeah, and RyoxKaito is mentioned once, just because that's my OTP. -Nod.- No hot yaoi action between them, though. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I am to Mermaid Melody as babies are to algebra skills. xD**

**---**

**Mirror Image**

**---**

"I am _beautiful_," Gaito smirked, running a single hand through his silvery-blue locks.

The Dark Lovers nodded in agreement. "Yes, Gaito-sama, you are!"

"My beauty far surpasses all of yours put together," Gaito purred happily, winking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes, Gaito-sama, it does!"

"Ooh, I'm just so _gorgeous..._" The second prince of the Panthlassa clan giggled and traced his reflection with a finger.

"Of course, Gaito-sama!"

"Go away so I can screw my sinful, beautiful self," Gaito demanded, already taking his hands away from the mirror to other places that the Dark Lovers only _dreamed _of touching.

"Yes, Gaito-sama!" The four women saluted him and went off to do other things.

"Hm...I've tried this before, and as sexy I am, I'm not flexible enough," Gaito pouted, noting that he was adorable when he pouted.

Gaito turned away from the full-length mirror. "I need someone who looks just like me so that I can..."

A lightbulb would've lit up over his head if this was a trashy American cartoon, but no, this is a cultured, cleverly written anime.

"Kaito, my dear brother, I do believe you'll be getting a visitor tonight..."

---

"What the _Hell_?!" Kaito hissed, watching in disdain as his twin brother came in through the window.

Gaito brushed off his fur coat. "Otouto-san, don't act so surprised. You know I've done worse than sneaking into a house through a window - "

"We were born at the exact same time," Kaito argued. "Don't call me otouto-san."

Gaito pouted again. "But if you're the 'nii-san, I'll have to play uke! And I've _never_ been an uke!"

"Play...uke?" Kaito deadpanned. "Um, you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about...are you? Because if you are, I absolutely decline to your offer! I am straight, and not, I repeat, _not_ incestual!"

Gaito scoffed. "Yeah right. I've seen the way you look at that Ryo kid..."

Kaito blushed a deep, deep crimson. "Shut up."

"Anyway, I'm not gay either. I'm autosexual, and that's why I'm here tonight." Gaito explained.

"I regret being your twin brother."

"It's not a choice you made, dear otouto-san..."

"We are the exact same age, you nasty bastard." Kaito hissed, completely pissed off at the age issue. "And even if I agreed to have a one-night stand with you, I am not being your uke-chan!"

"Then...let's have a threesome." Gaito grinned.

Kaito blinked. "You mean...no! I'm not letting you put your hands on Lucia!"

He snorted. "Why would I touch her? I don't know why you chose her, of all people, but if you ask me, she is so disgustingly ugly - "

"Shut up, or I'll kick you out of my house. Literally." 

"Okay, okay. I was actually thinking that I could do you a favor and have a threesome with Ryo..." Gaito trailed off, delighted with the pink tinge to his twin's cheeks.

"No!"

"Well...Masahiro is really hot without his glasses on, almost as - "

"I thought you weren't gay," Kaito interrupted, one eyebrow raised.

"Call it a secondary sexuality. I am above all, autosexual." Gaito declared.

"Uh...but what about Sara? Maria? Izuru? Eriru? Yuuri?"

"I guess you could say that's my third sexuality."

"You dumbass, you're pansexual." Kaito crossed his arms, amused. "That means you like everyone, regardless of gender or whatever."

"Nice. What are you?" Gaito inquired.

"I guess I'm bi...you had to point out Ryo to me."

"Bisexuality is cool." Gaito nodded. "Back to the subject. How about Masahiro?"

"You want him to play uke? I overheard Rina congratulating him on winning a boxing tournament."

"Holy shit...okay, Nagisa?"

Kaito blushed again, and Gaito giggled. "My otouto-san is a bad boy! He likes three people at the same time...ooh, if Lucia heard about this, you would die a very painful death, otouto-san..."

"Which is why she won't," Kaito clarified.

"Okay, sheesh. Nagisa it is, then. He's two years younger than us anyway, and we'll be catching him off guard. He'll be playing uke whether he likes it or not!"

---

"What is with you and windows?" Kaito demanded, following his twin up the rope. "Why can't we just ring the doorbell, and when he answers, jump him?"

"Because we don't know his living conditions," Gaito explained, lifting himself higher on the rope. "He could have siblings or parents in the house, and then if they answer instead of him, what will we do?"

"Um...ask if we can come in because we want to see Nagisa? Then we'll jump him?"

"Good point. But windows are cooler."

"Whatever."

Gaito hoisted himself up onto the windowsill. "Does Nagisa like penguins?"

"...I don't think so."

"Then this is not his room. But it's empty, so we can get in and look for him that way."

"Asswipe, what if someone sees us?!"

"Um...we'll tell them that we're Nagisa's friends and we always come in and leave through the window."

"Nagisa doesn't know you, but he might cover for me..." Kaito thought for a second. "Ah, we're already here, so get in there."

"Okay!" With a burst of strength, Gaito lifted up the window and slid in inconspiciously. Kaito followed, then closed the window.

"It's about eight o'clock, so he should be home," the orange-haired twin informed him.

"Wonderful," the silvery-haired twin giggled, opening the penguin-shaped door and stepping out into the hallway.

And what do you know, apparently Nagisa _did_ like penguins, because the innocent attention hogging boy was standing right outside the door, arm extended for the doorknob. Nagisa stared at Gaito for a second, looked to his left, saw Kaito, looked to his right, saw nothing extremely different, and screamed.

Kaito cringed. He'd been expecting a scream from a guy like Nagisa, but still! Was it even possible to scream that loudly?

Gaito, meanwhile, grinned leerily and jumped onto the raven haired boy, straddling him in the midst of another scream.

"Holy shit! What'd you do that for?" Kaito exclaimed, staring at the two boys on the floor.

"Do you forget the reason we're here, otuoto-san?" Gaito pulled his fur coat off, exposing his bare chest. Nagisa's breath caught in his throat.

Kaito blushed. "Right. Um...Nagisa, this is Gaito, my twin brother. And Gaito, do not call me otuoto-san, for the _last_ time, we were born at the exact same millisecond! Anyway, Nagisa, Gaito here is an autosexual. That means he likes himself," he clarified for the confused twelve-year-old boy.

Nagisa nodded warily. Kaito continued. "Gaito wanted to screw himself, but he, um, wasn't flexible enough. So he came to me." Now the boy was biting his lip to keep from laughing. Kaito narrowed his eyes, still blushing. "He wanted me to bottom, but I am never going to offer my ass to my own brother..." That was it. Nagisa started to laugh.

He was cut off by a soft moan. Right, Gaito was still straddling him. And all the vibrating he was doing during laughing...

Ew.

"Anyway, that's why we're here tonight," Kaito began to conclude his little explanation. "You are going to bottom, and I am going to leave." Gaito gasped.

"Otuoto-san, you promised a threesome!" the silver-haired man whined, picking himself off the underage boy.

Nagisa watched this, eye twitching. They seriously wanted to have a threesome? With _him_?

---

**Lemon. If you don't want to read it, leave now.**

**---**

"Um, guys..." Nagisa began sultrily, pulling off his striped shirt slowly, teasing them, "As much as I want this, we need protection." He batted his eyelashes sexily.

"What...the...Hell..." Kaito could not keep his eyes off that smooth, muscular chest. "I thought you...you seriously are going to let us just come into your house and...and have..."

"Why not?" he asked huskily, placing his thumb under the orange-eyed twin's chin. "After all, you're both so pretty."

Kaito's jaw dropped and he felt a tightening sensation in his pants. Well, his dreams were always of threesomes with Ryo and Nagisa, but Gaito would suffice.

"Alright then, let's go." Kaito grinned, pulling off Nagisa's socks. "Gaito, corner store."

The other twin pulled a wad of yen out of Nagisa's pocket and fled, grabbing his fur coat along the way. "I'll be back! Be naked!"

Nagisa was only too happy to oblige. He grabbed Kaito's sweater off and giggled as the older boy pulled off his own shorts. Kaito wasn't wearing underwear. Nagisa blushed and tried desperately to look away. Of course, it didn't work.

"Your turn, uke-chan," Kaito cooed, sliding one finger into Nagisa's pants. The younger one's breath hitched in his throat as the finger brushed a certain spot. _Ooh, yes, do that again..._

Nagisa bit his lip and yelled, "Just take them off already!" 

"As you wish." In one fluid movement, Kaito stripped the boy of his pants and underwear. Nagisa gasped as the cold air hit his most sensitive organ.

"Okay then...now what?" Nagisa questioned, his breathing labored as Kaito took him into his mouth. The older one hummed in response, sending electric vibrations through his body. The raven haired boy twitched in pleasure. Kaito continued with his ministrations.

"OH GOD! No, keep...OH MY GOD! Kaito are you trying to kill me - KAITO!!!" Nagisa yelled, hands buried in silky orange locks. He came into Kaito's mouth and sighed contentedly as Kaito lapped the liquid up. Finally, he was released from his mouth.

"Is this your first time, dear? Because you came in less than three minutes. Build up some stamina..." Kaito poked his partner teasingly and watched as Nagisa blushed.

"Yes, it's my first time. I'm underage, after all," Nagisa snapped, face still a delightful roseate.

The front door swished open and Gaito came up, left hand carrying two condoms. "Otuoto-san. Nagisa. Did you two already have fun without me?" He smirked at the sight of some remaining cum on his twin's lips.

"I sucked him off is all. We were waiting for you." Kaito grinned at the sight of the condoms. "So, then, do you want the middle, or complete dominance?"

"You can have the middle. Nagisa and I don't even know each other that well..." Gaito winked. "I'm just dying to get to know you, though, love."

Nagisa blushed. "So get undressed already and let's get to it!"

He peeled off his fur coat sensually, teasing the other two. At the sight of their throbbing members, he continued with his pants and briefs, realizing he wanted it as much as they did. Before long, he was completely nude as well.

Kaito licked his lips. "Mm, I knew it. I'm like, at least four centimeters bigger than you, Gaito...no more calling me otuoto-san."

"It's not about the size," Gaito smirked. "It's about how often you're laid. And let's add one to all of our counts, shall we?"

"I don't believe my first time is going to be a threesome..." Nagisa shook his head, smirking. "Anyway..."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want this, dude? I mean, the first time, it really hurts..."

Nagisa nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

"Okay. Just tell me when it hurts and I'll stop, okay?" Nagisa nodded and flipped himself over. Kaito breathed in deeply and positioned himself at his entrance. "Gaito, did you happen to purchase any lube?"

The twin shook his head no, watching with slight apprehension as Nagisa squinted his eyes shut. The poor virgin...

"Okay then..." Kaito dismounted and pushed two fingers into Nagisa's mouth. Unsure of what to do, the other boy licked them, covering them sufficiently with his saliva.

The orange-headed boy pulled his fingers out and pushed them into Nagisa's opening. Hanon's boyfriend raised an eyebrow slightly. It didn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would. In fact, it didn't hurt at all, it just felt uncomfortabl- HOLY SHIT! Kaito scissored his fingers and Nagisa winced, trying desperately to keep in his tears. That _really_ hurt.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Gaito called, slightly worried. He looked like he was about to cry.

Kaito ceased his scissoring at once, eyes widened. "Nagisa, if anything's wrong just - "

"No, please...I want this." Nagisa whispered, choking a little.

Kaito bit his lip and nodded. He scissored his appendages one more time before pulling them out and mounting himself just above the entrance. "Nagisa...scream if you want me to stop or anything, got it? I don't want to hurt you." Nagisa nodded, and Kaito slowly began to push himself in.

"Auugh..." The moan was weak, but Nagisa hadn't screamed, so Kaito continued his descent. Hell, even if Nagisa would've screamed, Kaito still wouldn't stop at this point. He just felt so good and _tight_ and...mm. Kaito sighed contentedly as he completed his short journey. He was as deep as he could get. Now, to make sure Nagisa was okay.

"Are you okay?" The uke bobbed his head up and down, eyes closed. He was getting used to the sensation. In fact, it felt pretty good...

Gaito bit his lip to keep from smirking. "Good thing I don't weigh much, or you'd be squished, Nagisa...otuoto-san, position yourself nicely." Gaito noticed that he narrowed his orange eyes, but said nothing, because his 'little brother' did as he was told.

"You haven't done this before either, right, otuoto?"

"Um, no."

"Well, I'm not as nice as you and I could care less if it hurts." With a giggle, Gaito plunged himself into his younger brother's ass.

"**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Um...Kaito? Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, able to sympathize with the crying guy above him. It'd hurt when Kaito was taking it slow, but for someone to just plunge right into a virgin...well, that was just mean. Of course, Nagisa didn't say anything, in fear that Gaito might hurt him.

"I guess. YOU _DUMBASS_, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Kaito roared, trying to turn and swing at his twin brother. But of course, with his twin brother inside him, it just couldn't be done. Instead, it just rocked the albino boy around and pleasured him.

"Ooh, that's nice. Do that again, would you?"

"Bastard." Kaito growled. He suddenly became aware of his still throbbing erection. "Um, Nagisa, do you mind if I do that again?"

He shrugged. "Go ahead, I think I'm used to it."

Kaito bit his lip knowingly and pulled himself halfway out before changing his angle slightly and pushing back in, hitting Nagisa's prostate.

"HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kaito continued to pump the younger boy, knowing very well from all the yaoi porn manga he read that he was making the boy below him very happy.

Gaito squealed as he was pushed and pulled with the force of Kaito's thrusts. Yes, this was very enjoyable. He somehow was able to angle himself, too, so everytime Kaito pounded into Nagisa, Kaito's own prostate was hit as well.

---

With all the screaming and moaning and shit going on, you'd think the neighbors would call the police or something. A tweleve year old boy lived all by himself in that house, after all! But miraculously, they were all either still at work or out doing something! So that left nobody but Miss Hosho Hanon and her accomplice, Nanami Lucia, who were only in the neighborhood so that Hanon could pay a visit to her boyfriend.

Hanon recognized her beau's screams at once and immediately yelled out something about saving him. Lucia was simply staring at the building, wondering why it sounded like Kaito was also in there, screaming.

"Come on, Lucia! We have to save him!" Hanon urgently said. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Right! Pink Pearl Voice!"

A minute and three seconds later, Idol Hanon and Idol Lucia were standing at the door, microphones in hand.

Like an idiot, Lucia rang the doorbell. Hanon slapped herself and pushed Lucia's hand away before busting open the door. And what she saw completely and utterly scared her.

Gaito, dark prince of the Panthalassa clan, was inside Kaito, light prince of the Panthalassa clan, also known as Lucia's boyfriend. And Kaito was inside Shirai Nagisa, who happened to be Hanon's own boyfriend.

And all three were staring at the two Mermaid Princesses.

"Nagisa..." Hanon's lower lip trembled severely.

Said boy's eyes were widened. After all the crap he went through just so that they could be together, he did something like this and ruined the entire relationship. How stupid.

"Hanon, I really...they came in through my window and - "

"You're having...I thought you were going to lose it to _me_ as soon as you came of age!" Hanon wailed.

Kaito was desperately trying to console Lucia. "Lucia, it's all Gaito's fault, I didn't want to do this, but he - "

"You're in the middle? That's the worst position to be in! Because now you've cheated on me with two people at the same time!" Lucia wailed mellow-dramatically.

Hanon and Lucia fell into each other's arms, sobbing and swearing and basically having an angst-fest.

Gaito just sat there, smirking.

And then Sara came in.

"Gaito...you _know _what happened when Mitsuki left me...how could you..." She narrowed her eyes evilly.

"Sara! Why are you here?! I thought I told Maria to keep you under - " Gaito's eyes were desperate.

"You seriously thought the likes of _Maria_ could hold me?!" Her voice was menacing.

"N...no, I really - "

"Lucia! Hanon!" Sara barked. "Let's go have a threesome and make them jealous and pay for their sins against the mermaid kingdom! Never again will a mere Panthlassa or human cheat on a benevolent mermaid!"

"Yeah!" the two younger girls cheered, following the orange princess out the door.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" the three males screamed.

---

**...I seriously didn't plan for Lucia, Hanon, and Sara to interrupt. That just came out of the keyboard.**

**But I get brownie points for the crack ending. xD The lemon between the guys was never quite finished, too...oh well. I think I did pretty well. R&R!**


End file.
